And This Is Why We Knock Children
by Punk-Out
Summary: Sarah was a bright girl; she really was. But she didn't understand why Noah flipped out when she walked in on him and Kurt... Slash, Puckurt


Title: **Surprise!**  
Author: sazzy_kitten  
Rating: T  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): PucKurt, Sarah Puckerman, Rebekah Puckerman, Carole  
Genre: Romance  
Warning: Slash, two under-aged boys making out, swearing.  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor any of the characters. Hell, I don't even own the _idea_, I just decided to write it.  
Author Notes: So... many... prompts to fill!  
Summary: The day Sarah Puckerman finds out her brother is gay she walks in on him making out with his best friends step-brother. He freaks out, she doesn't really give a shit. Page. 51

Word Count: 2501

**I**

Sarah Puckerman was a smart girl. Her marks were the top of her class, and she was more observant than most grown ups gave her credit for. She noticed when her big brother Noah kept going over to his friends house, or brought him home, she noticed when her mom finally stopped smoking and drinking so much and began to clean up her act. She noticed when Noah went out, but not to Finn's house, came home drunk, and would sneak girls in when their mom was at work and he was supposed to be babysitting her. She noticed when Finn stopped come around, and Noah ceased seemingly all forms of interaction with the outside world save for school, glee, and football practice, and she sure as hell noticed when her bedroom was invaded by a pregnant blonde girl.

She noticed when Finn finally began coming around to play Mario Kart regularly again, and she noticed when he was followed by another boy, even though he was pretty, and fabulous, and helped her put together outfits, and had next to no interest in Mario Kart the first time he came over. He even sewed one of her favorite shirts where it had ripped.

Though he had started to get more and more involved in the boys' gaming lives.

So yeah, she was a pretty observant girl, especially for her age.

When she came home one day from the bus stop and saw not only Noah's shoes, usually kicked carelessly off the second he got through the door, but Kurt's boots placed neatly beside them, she knew they would have company for dinner. It didn't bother her, not at all; she had the TV to herself, and Noah was nicer when dinner came around. Kurt's presence was a major bonus in the house lately.

He even cooked dinner for them once, making sure to use one of their mothers kosher recipes.

Sufficed to say, she was happy to settle down with her afternoon cartoons and a bowl of overly sugary cereal for the next three hours before their mother got home.

"Sweet heart, I'm home," Rebekah called out as she bent over to remove her shoes, exhaustion clear in her body. She walked past the boot room and into the living room, smiling at Sarah's enthusiastic greeting. "Where's Noah?"

"Upstairs with Kurt," Sarah answered, swinging her feet as she watched Cosmo and Wanda work their magic for Timmy on the TV, completely enraptured.

"Oh, I didn't realize Kurt was here." Rebekah dropped her purse onto the armchair that was pushed into the corner of the living room and shed her jacket. "I'll start dinner then, and you can fetch them when it's time to set the table, okay?"

"'Kay!"

Another hour flew by, and when neither boy showed their faces, Rebekah sent Sarah to retrieve them.

"Noah, dinnertime," she called halfway down the hall from his room, not bothering to knock before throwing open his door. With Noah's bed pushed against the wall perpendicular to the door, it was hard to see exactly what the two boys were doing, but judging by the strangled yelp Noah released and the way he jumped off of Kurt, she thought it was probably something she wasn't supposed to be seeing. Kurt's desperate bid to free the crumpled blanket enough to wrap it around his bare chest didn't help.

"Sarah! What the hell?" Noah yelled, trying to zip up his pants and shrug his shirt back on simultaneously. Ew, boy parts, she thought crinkling her nose and wondering why Kurt liked them. Must be a boy thing. "You know you're not supposed to barge in!"

"Yeah," she said, lifting a shoulder, "but mom says it's dinnertime, and you have to come downstairs."

"Can you get out then?" Noah was hopping on one foot, readjusting his sock even though his fly was slowly moving down. She heard a rip and knew that he'd just torn one of his favorite shirts. "Fuck!"

"It's okay Noah, Kurt can fix it." Sarah grinned, leaning innocently against the door frame. Kurt grinned, finally wrestling his way back into decency.

"That's right Noah, I can make it better," he purred, shucking off the blanket and wrapping his arms around Noah's shoulders.

"Could you stay out of this?" Noah demanded harshly, elbowing Kurt as he finished fixing himself enough for his mother. Kurt tensed then released the other boy, sliding off the bed, snatched his shirt up and put it on, and walked out the door.

"Sarah, why don't you and I go ahead, hmm?" She would've said something about it, but Kurt's smile was brittle and the hurt was clear on his face, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Okay," she answered meekly, clasping his hand in hers and walking with him. She heard Noah curse, then crash about a bit more, then run after them.

"Kurt! Come on, you know I didn't mean it!"

Rebekah poked her head out of the kitchen as they descended the stairs and Kurt ushered her into her seat. "Kurt, how have you been? I heard a crash; is everything all right?"

"It's fine," he said softly, smiling at her. "I'd love to stay for dinner, but I have to get home. School work to finish, you know?"

"Of course. It's a shame though-"

"Kurt, hang on!" Noah stumbled down the stair way, making a grab for Kurt's wrist. "I'm sorry! Can we talk a for a sec?"

"Like I said, I'd love to stay, but I really have to get going." Kurt pointedly ignored Noah's presence, smiling politely and dodging any attempts the other boy made to touch or speak to him. "Have a good night."

Running a hand over the thick strip of regrowing hair Noah made a soft noise of frustration while Kurt offered them one last smile and wave before turning on his heel and strutting out the door. Catching Rebekah's exasperated glare he tensed and went on the defensive. "What?"

"Sweet heart, you know I love you, but I have to ask; what did you do?" Rebekah crossed her arms, dinner laid out on the table and forgotten.

"I didn't-" Making an aggravated movement Noah mimicked her stance and froze up. Sarah piped in before either of them could continue.

"They were kissing and I walked in on them," she said innocently, clasping her hands behind her back and teetering back on her heels. "You don't care, do you Momma?"

Her mother and brother both stared, in temporary shock at her manipulation of the situation. Rebekah recovered first, lowering her arms and drawing her son in for a tight, reassuring hug. "Oh, baby boy, is this what you were worried about? I already knew about the two of you."

"Wait, what?" Noah reared back, eyes wide and disbelieving. "You did? How?"

Smiling affectionately Rebekah brushed her thumb over Noah's cheekbone and planted a small kiss on his forehead like she used to when he was feeling unsure as a child. "Sweet heart, it's not difficult to figure out. As soon as someone looks at you it's apparent."

While Noah spluttered incoherently she paused to think and let her statement register in his mind. "Of course, seeing you two in the laundry room that one day helped clarify. That boy is flexible."

Face beet red and mortified that his mother had caught him and Kurt engaged in the nasty without his knowing Noah groaned. Not only that, she had probably known they were dating before he did. That was embarrassing in its own right. Deciding to cut her son some slack, Rebekah grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Go after him," she said, tone brooking no argument. "Explain yourself to him and see if you can bring him back. Then we can have your first ever Meet The Parent meal, okay? And tomorrow you can go to his."

The thought of formally facing off against Burt Hummel was more terrifying than the prospect of explaining himself to Kurt. Determined, Noah started towards the door after giving his mother one last grateful squeeze and a soft, "Thanks Ma."

"And if you don't bring back company for dinner tonight I'm going to take Mom's photo album to your school tomorrow," Sarah yelled, hands on her hips.

Smiling at her sons shouted curse and the loud thump that signaled what was probably a less than graceful stumble Rebekah added a, "Watch your language!"

When the door slammed, the two Puckerman females looked at each other, exchanged high-fives, put away the food, and headed into the living room to pass the time.

**II**

He broke out in a nervous sweat approximately half way between his house and the Hummel residence, and now that he was standing on the stoep it had multiplied by about ten. His hands shook as he rang the door bell and his mohawk itched from where perspiration had gathered in the hair.

When he and Kurt had first started this... thing (which was the first time Kurt won at Mario Kart and a moment occurred that led to the two of them half naked on the couch and grinding desperately) he had put his foot down (forcefully) on the subject of sneaking into Kurt's bedroom.

Meaning there was no way in hell he was doing it.

Yeah, Burt Hummel supported his son 100% in almost everything he did, but that didn't mean he would automatically like Puck, or mellow out the overprotective attitude he had. Especially if he found out exactly _who_ had orchestrated the whole 'nailing the lawn furniture to the roof' stunt. Or the pee balloons. Or even, in fact, the nearly daily dumpster dives.

So yeah, one might understand why he's practically pissing his pants. Papa Bear Hummel won't be too happy with him after his son came home pissed all to hell and hurt.

Well, if he was going to die tonight in a face off with (his boyfriends?) Kurt's father, he was going down with a clean conscious.

Only Papa Hummel didn't answer the door, Carole did, and she waved him in with a soft sigh.

"I suppose you're here for Kurt?" she asked, closing the door behind him. "Finn's at the shop with Burt; they're caught up with something."

Noah winced and rubbed the back of his neck. Kurt was still really sensitive about his dad and Finn spending time together 'bonding', as he called it with a sour expression. And wasn't that just like getting handfuls of salt rubbed in a gaping wound.

"He's down in his room," Carole was saying, leading him down the hall and stopping at a door. "Go on down; he didn't seem too happy when he got home. Maybe you can cheer him up a bit."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. H. I'll try."

Well, at least his time wasn't quite yet. That was refreshing.

He tip-toed down the steps, inching towards where Kurt sat cross-legged on the floor, trying to calm his breathing and still his body. The meditation technique was one his mother had tried to teach him before she died. She apparently had something of a temper and her father had forced her into anger management classes when she punched Burt in the face the first time he'd come up to her with flowers and asked her on a date.

It had explained everything after Noah bought him chocolate that first (and only) time.

The breathing exercises didn't seem to be working. Kurt's chest still rose and fell sporadically, haggard pants signaling that the brunette probably wouldn't be appeased any time in the near future. Cursing mentally Noah straightened his hunched posture and told himself to suck it up and be a man.

_'Your overly gay boyfriend has bigger balls than you do, pussy.' _

"Kurt," he mumbled, clearing his throat awkwardly. Kurt's eyes snapped open and glared up at him.

"What?" he demanded, "I thought you wanted me to stay away."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Noah shot back, frowning. "I was panicking and you weren't exactly helping."

"Are you that oblivious?" Kurt asked slowly, unfolding his limbs and standing. "Your sister knew about us I think before we did, and your mother caught us that one time in the laundry room."

"She told me about that actually- wait, what? Sarah knew about us?" Eyes wide and disbelieving Noah opened his arms to embrace Kurt unconsciously. "How?"

"Selective hearing much?" Kurt murmured, rolling his eyes. "She actually approached me about two weeks before we started hooking up. She's the one put the idea into my head in the first place."

"Are you- What?" Noah groaned and dropped his head forward to rest on Kurt's shoulder, listening to the soft laughter above him.

"Poor Noah, it must be so shocking to learn that your younger sister is more observant than you," he said affectionately, gently petting the nape of Noah's neck. Kurt turned his head and planted a kiss on Noah's jaw line.

"Bitch," he grumbled, suckling harshly at the pale skin on Kurt's shoulder, biting and sucking until a dark red bruise rose that would last for a week. Kurt moaned, pushing his body harder against the jocks. When Kurt found the mark he'd have Noah's head.

But he'd take getting shanked after having sex with his boyfriend over being murdered said boyfriend's infuriated father any day.

"Come to dinner tonight," Kurt requested, panting jaggedly. Noah pulled away with a loud slurp and rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"Can't babe, I have other plans." Grinning, he darted forward for a kiss before Kurt could feel rejected and hurt. "You're coming to mine tonight for dinner. Ma's orders."

"Oh, well if that's the case." Kurt smirked and licked at Noah's lips gently. "How much time do we have?"

"Probably 'bout an hour," Noah answered, slipped a hand down the back of Kurt's tight slacks. "Just enough time."

**III**

**Aaaaaand- that's a wrap! Finally. This one took a while to get out! I'm surprised. :D**


End file.
